


Comfort in the Storm

by katherine1753



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Married Kylux, Modern AU, but it's mostly comfort, in bathtubs, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: The best way to take care of your husband when he hurts himself getting firewood is to put him in a bathtub.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolypusRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/gifts).



> ilu Liz, have some fluff
> 
> [Now with super amazing art from Liz!!l](http://theearlgreyalpha.tumblr.com/post/151037162904/setting-the-brush-down-he-deftly-began-to-braid)

Hux was cold. But then again, he was often cold. He sighed quietly to himself as he tucked his blanket further around himself where he was curled up on an over-stuffed couch, turning a page in his book to pass the time until Kylo came back.

All of this had been Kylo's idea: the weekend getaway, the cabin without internet access or cell service, the treacherous hike from the cars, the chilly autumn weekend. Though, he would admit, the view off of the small porch was gorgeous, overlooking the mountains covered in crisp oranges, deep reds, and golden yellows. The dark clouds rolling in around them gave them a more ethereal hue.

Hux hoped that Kylo would be back before the rain hit since it would certainly ruin the firewood he was out collecting. Plus, he had some selfish motives of stealing his husband's body heat once he returned.

He heard the door open and felt a gust of cool air come in. “I was beginning to think you got lost,” he mused, not looking up from his book. The faintest sound of rain just starting to fall reached his ears before the door shut. “It seems like you made it just in time.”

There was no response, just a sniffle, the heavy sound of a few log pieces being set down, and a shuffling of steps as Kylo toed his boots off by the door.

“Kylo?” Hux looked up from his book and immediately dropped it to the cushion beside him as he hurried over to his husband. It looked as if Kylo had lost a fight with a tree. “What happened?”

“I, um...” he brushed a clump of hair out of his face with a dirty, scratched hand. “I fell down the hill...” he mumbled and wouldn't meet Hux's eyes.

“The one in the back?”

“Yeah, the one you told me to be careful about, I know, I just-”

“No, no, are you alright?” Hux asked, tentatively reaching up to take Kylo's face in his hands, smoothing his tangled hair back to see bruises already forming across one cold cheek.

“I guess so? I don't know,” Kylo sighed, finally looking at Hux.

Hux gave him a small sympathetic smile, just a quirk of his lips into a sort of wince, as he gently took one of Kylo's hands. “Come on.”

He led Kylo to the bathroom that, in Hux's opinion, luckily wasn't as rustic as the rest of the cabin. He turned the shiny faucet handles, drawing a hot bath as he sat Kylo on the fluffy rug in front of the tub. Hux perched on the edge and got to work pulling little twigs and leaves out of Kylo's dark tangled hair.

When he had gotten out all the debris he could find, he helped Kylo stand back up and get undressed, wincing at the purpling bruises and scratches he uncovered. He was glad to see that Kylo's sleeves had manged to keep most of the dirt out of the cuts.

“Alright, beloved, into the tub,” Hux directed as he turned off the water, closing his eyes for a moment in the pleasant steam. He held out a steadying hand as Kylo climbed into the bath and sank into the hot water, a sigh leaving his chapped lips. Hux picked the softest washcloth he could find and began washing him gently.

“You know,” Kylo said after a moment of Hux reaching awkwardly across the steaming water and two near soakings of his sleeve. “This tub is big enough for two people.”

Hux merely raised an eyebrow in response, but stood up anyway to unbutton his shirt with a roll of his eyes at Kylo's triumphantly smug smirk. “You're incredibly needy, you know,” Hux commented as he stripped himself of the rest of his clothing and climbed into the tub behind him.

“You love me,” Kylo retorted.

“I do,” Hux confirmed, pressing a light kiss to one of Kylo's shoulders. He took a moment to let the water warm him, to let the heat seep into his bones, before lathering his hands in a pleasant-smelling soap and rubbing Kylo's back with nimble fingers. Hux deftly navigated around the bruises, seeking out knots and tense muscles to knead out. He could feel Kylo's large shoulders relaxing beneath his palms as happy little sighs and soft hums escaped his husband's slowly folding body.

“Your face is going to end up in the water if you lean forward any farther,” Hux murmured and Kylo sat up, blinking at the soapy water a few inches from his nose.

“Feels good,” he mumbled and leaned back against Hux and between his legs, pinning him to the wall of the tub.

“You're squishing me,” Hux complained, but wrapped his arms around Kylo's torso to keep him still as he traced up the side of his neck with the tip of his nose, leaving a light, lingering kiss just below his ear.

He carefully scrubbed Kylo's arms and chest, making sure none of his injuries were worse than he had thought as his fingers traced across the outlines of his muscles, mapping out his skin as he had done many times.

“Lean forward a bit so I can do your hair,” Hux said softly, reaching for the bottle of shampoo. Kylo complied with a hum, lazy from the gentle caresses and heat of the water. Hux's long fingers worked the shampoo into a lather against his scalp, forming fragrant sudsy bubbles as he combed through thick sections of dark, wet hair. Kylo swayed between his hands with each movement, leaning into the touches. Hux couldn't stop the smile crossing his face as he watched his husband practically melt in his arms.

He rinsed Kylo's hair, careful to keep the soap out of his face. Kylo turned in his arms when he was done with a contented sigh, draping his long limbs across and around Hux's body and tilting forward to place an easy kiss on his lips.

“Careful,” Hux whispered, pulling back mere millimeters as Kylo nuzzled his nose against Hux's with a little nudge.

“My lips are fine,” Kylo murmured back against Hux's lips drawing out a pleased sigh from his husband as he took Hux's bottom lip between his own. “And the rest of me is fine too,” he insisted as Hux felt him press up against him.

“We'll see,” Hux hummed with a light kiss to the tip of Kylo's nose, lips trailing up the bridge and across his forehead.

They shared kisses in the bath, Hux keeping Kylo's enthusiastic attempts toned down into slow and lazy caresses of lips and tongue. The soft sound of the falling rain picked up to a heavier one, deep rumbles of thunder off in the distance adding to the wet patters against the windows.

When the water became uncomfortably cool, Hux reluctantly disentangled himself from his husband's limbs and climbed out of the tub to retrieve towels for them both. He felt Kylo's appreciative gaze on him as he methodically dried himself, and turned to see him leaning against his arms propped on the edge of the tub.

“Don't stop on my account,” Kylo said with a wink.

Hux threw his damp towel at him. And then reached out a hand to help him out of the bathtub. He dried his husband off, carefully re-checking his injuries from the incident with the hill. Maybe Kylo was right, they didn't look too bad. But the tender bruises would take some time to heal. It would be torturous to his poor, impatient husband to make him wait too long, Hux decided. It was hard enough keeping his hands to himself as he toweled off the body he admired so much, but he'd make Kylo wait a few more minutes at least.

He took Kylo's hand and led him to the small bedroom of the cabin, adorned with quilted fabrics and a comfortably squishy mattress. As soon as they were seated on the edge of the bed, Kylo's hands were on him, trying to pull him closer. Hux swatted his hands away and reached for his husband's hairbrush.

“I just got all those leaves out of your hair, I'm not letting it stay tangled,” Hux said, leaving no room to argue. He slowly worked the brush through Kylo's hair, gently undoing little knots and tangles and brushing out the excess water. Even when he had detangled the dark locks, Hux continued to smooth the brush through his hair, the actions as soothing for him as they were for his husband.

Setting the brush down, he deftly began to braid strands of Kylo's hair back from his face, weaving them together expertly.

“There,” Hux murmured when he finished, soft braids smooth under his fingers.

“Hux,” Kylo said insistently, reaching for his husband's waist as he tried to kiss him again.

Hux allowed it this time, leaning into his hands and kissing him back.

“Are you sure it doesn't hurt too much?” he asked, leaning back to press feather-light kisses along his jawline.

“You're gentle,” Kylo answered, falling back into the pillows and pulling Hux down on top of him.

“ _You're_ insatiable,” Hux retorted without any real bite in his words, as his teeth were too busy nibbling at his husband's lower lip.

“Maybe so,” Kylo hummed, hands gripping Hux's hips and pressing him down against his own. “But I know your fingers are good for things other than braiding hair and fixing shoulders,” he finished suggestively with a roll of his hips.

“And I know your mouth is good for things other than your terrible attempts at using flattery to get what you want,” Hux replied, nipping the edge of his chin before leaning over to grab the bottle of lube that Kylo had packed.

\- - -

“Hey, Hux?” Kylo ran his fingers along Hux's arm, skin cooling beneath his touch.

“Hmm?”

“I need another bath.”

Hux just sighed in response.

“You should join me,” Kylo smirked as he rolled off the bed and padded across the floor naked to the bathroom.

“Insatiable,” Hux said again, but he was already following him.

 

 

 


End file.
